


The Frazer River Park Wolf

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Implied Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, PTSD, Probably discontinued, Werewolf Mates, fic from 2003, sociology - Freeform, warewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Some uni students are researching folk tales for sociology.  Specifically the Frazer River Park Wolf: a creature that haunts the grounds of Frazer River Park Manor, devouring anyone on the grounds at night.  It's all a made up story to attract tourists... right?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

This is my own fic. Out of my own mind. May contain adult material in the future. Do not steal, please.

The Frazer River Park Wolf

by Zuzanny

1.

Richard struggled to see through the sleet that was hitting the windscreen. When the wind would pause, shapes of trees could be made out on either side of the car. The radio cut in and out the further along he drove. Eventually Elise reached over and turned it off.

"I don't like this." Richard said grimly. "Soon we'll be out of petrol." He shot Bradley a look in the rear view mirror. "Don't you even say it!"

In the back seat, Bradly grinned back.

"I see a light!" Selma called looking out the back side window. There was one. Through the trees an fair distance away yet, but getting closer. On a small hill, surrounded by a tall stone wall, was a mansion.

Selma was about to knock on the great oak doors of the mansion when they slowly opened to reveal an old man in a butler's suit. His head was balding and his face was lined from years of keeping the same serious expression in place. He peered out through the crack in the door at the four young adults huddled on the door step.

"Hi," Selma started. The butler's eyes flickered past them for a moment out into the dark storm, then back to them. Lightning flashed, highlighting the ferocious carved dogs on the door. The wind howled like a live thing through the rain and forest surrounding the estate.

"Inside, quickly." He ordered, ushering them into the stone floored foyer. Four shivering strangers entered, feeling warmer immediately. The butler quickly closed the door, locked it with several bolts, and then pressed a button on the wall. There was an odd, scraping and clanging sound as bared gates closed outside the doors and window. The group of young adults exchanged worried glances.

"This way," The butler escorted them to a room along the hall that was a lounge or a study. a fire was roaring in the hearth, the only light in the room. There was a number of couches and arm chairs arranged around the fire made of a dark polished wood with red velvet coverings. A small figure sat in one of the chairs, staring off into space - or out one of the barred windows.

"Feel free to take off your wet things and relax. I will get you some blankets in a moment."

"Hey, thank you for letting us in." Selma said to the butler, snagging his arm. "I mean you know nothing about us,"

"I don't need to know about you," the butler said in a hushed voice looking towards the person by the fire. "to know you were in danger if you stayed out there too much longer. But enough of that. We are happy to be of assistance to you. I will get the blankets now." He tuned an left them standing around in the room. No one spoke for some time. The wind howled and the rain beat against the window pains. The fire crackled and a clock ticked, a steady drumming. Soon it would be ten o'clock.

"Well, what do you think about that?" Selma asked Richard.

"I think this place is creepy." Elisa interrupted as she wandered along peering at the spines of the books in the many cases covering the walls, her arms wrapped around herself.

"You're just a whoos." That was Bradley. Elise stuck out her tongue at him, which he returned.

"Dunno," Richard answered Selma, looking out the window at the horrendous weather. "What do you think Shela would say about this?"

Selma grinned at him. "I think she'd say it was," she changed her voice to a deeper, more educated sound. "'an educational experience like none other.'" She spoke normally again. "Come on! How often do you get to lounge around in a mansion like this? There's got to be some great tales about this place."

Bradley tried to talk to the person, who it appeared was actually about their age, with long white-blond hair and empty eyes. Bradley thought the person was a girl, but closer inspection revealed that he was not quite the right shape for a female, and was in fact a rather pretty- if haunted- boy. He just continued to stare out the window through out Bradley's chatter. Eventually Bradley gave up.

They huddled in front of the fire until the butler returned with the blankets and another person in toe. This was a woman in her mid thirties in a black dress and white apron, carrying a tray with mugs of hot cocoa. She sat the tray on a table in front of the fire as the butler handed out blankets and towels. The woman knelt in front of the person who just looked strait through her.

"Come on Ellie," the woman said, getting an hand under his arm and coaxing him to his feet. "It's time for bed."

They all watched the woman lead 'Ellie' away and up some stairs. The butler shook his head after they were out of sight. "I must apologise for the absence of the Master of the House. I'm afraid he is away on business. But in his place I bid you welcome and rooms to stay in at least until morning. I am Marcus. Now may I ask who I have the honor of providing shelter for?"

Selma introduced them.

"Well," Marcus settled down on one of the sofas and poured out some more cocoa. "What brings you to this part of the woods? Especially at this time of night?"

"We're University students." Richard told Marcus. "We're currently working on a field study."

Marcus prompted him to continue.

"We're supposed to be staying at the Metty Attock Inn, but I'm afraid we got lost in this weather."

"We're researching wives tales and local folk laws." Elise piped up. "Since most stories tend to have had some amount of truth in them at one point, we are trying to find, record and compare the stories now with what really happened."

"That sounds very interesting." Marcus leaned forward. "But how will you find out the original and actual events? Especially if no one is alive from when the event was supposed to happen?"

Richard smiled at him. "Then we have to compare stories and theorize about the actuality. It's mainly and exercise to see how a story will change over the years and from person to person."

Marcus nodded. "Sounds good. What stories are you researching here?"

"There are a number of possibilities-" Richard started.

"The Frazer River Park Wolf." Bradly interrupted.

Marcus' eyes went wide and he gasped, paling. "Oh." He breathed. "That is an interesting story to be sure." He cleared his throat and climbed to his feet. "Please excuse me, but I must prepare your rooms."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

22 September 2004

The Frazer River Park Wolf

by Zuzanny 

part 2

The wolf's tongue hang from his mouth as he ran, this breath leaving puffs of air in the freezing rain around him. His foot-falls echoed loudly as they thudded heavily through the forest, even the heaviness of the rain didn't mask the sound. The wolf caught scent of a deer and easily caught it, out running it in few seconds, then with his muzzle dripping with blood, he carted the still kicking prey back to his lair, to his mate.

Only his mate was not there when he arrived. The lair was a cave hidden deep in the forest, the entrance camouflaged to human eyes by the roots of the great trees around it. The wolf entered the dryness and dropped his kill, sniffing the air. His mate still had not returned. Not for the last few months. The wolf wandered deeper into the cave and sniffed the ground, where his mate had lain, where his mate had bled. The wolf knew that his mate was not dead, his mate's scent kept blowing in on the wind, and through that scent the wolf knew that his mate was carrying his pups. It would not be long now, less than two full moons, and they would be born. The wolf carted the dead deer into the cave and sat down to eat it. He worried for his mate and pups. It was his responsibility to provide for them, and he didn't even know where they were. He didn't understand. The scent was always from the direction of THAT place where those horrid creatures lived. He snarled, taring a leg from the deer viciously, bone and tendon snapping as he did so. If those creatures were keeping him away from his mate and pups, he would kill them all. He was a patient creature. He would wait until they were not so cautious, then he would tear each of the creatures apart!

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)

Elise opened her eyes wide as screaming woke her and Selma. Selma cursed from her bed and reached out to turn on the lamp. The screaming continued, wild, pleading, terrorized. The two women exchanged glances, and jumped out of bed, pulling their now dried clothes on, and ventured out into the dark halls to investigate. Richard and Bradly were also peering out into the hallway from a few doors down. They heard feet running above their heads, and figured out that the screaming was also directly above them. Selma and Elise again exchanged looks before heading to the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bradley hissed, grabbing Elise's arm.

"I want to know what is going on." She shrugged out of his hold.

"It's none of our business." He said matter of factually. "Someone could be getting murdered up there."

"Well in that case it is most DEFINITELY our business!" She and Selma ran up the stairs not caring if the boys were following or not. Once up the next level, they found a similar hallway as the one they were on below, with one door open and light streaming out into the hall. The screams were still coming from that room, along with hushed voices. The two women cautiously approached, until they were right next to the door and were able to peek inside.

The boy from earlier, Ellie, was thrashing about on the bed wildly while Marcus, the woman from earlier and another younger man and women were all trying to hold him down and clam him. The adults were all in their bed clothes and obviously exhausted.

"He's coming! He's coming for me!" Ellie was screaming. "Get away! Let me go! Let me GO!"

"He's not coming," the woman said firmly, almost angrily. "There's no one out there."

"AAAAAARGH!" Ellie screamed like someone stabbed him, arching against the hands holding him, then he started sobbing. "Stop it stop it stop it! It hurts! It hurts so much. Stop it, please!"

The older woman held out her hand and the other man handed her a filled syringe from the bedside. She managed to have someone hold Ellie's arm down and still long enough for her to inject the contents into him, then they let him go. Ellie curled up on his side, sobbing loudly.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." The younger woman said. Marcus glared at her. "I mean," she continued. "every single night it's the same thing. Why can't we send him back to his parents? I'm sure they would be more than happy to care for him."

"Because," the older woman snapped. "we can't get him out the front door."

"Yeah, yeah." The younger woman turned away, and set about tidying the room. Ellie had quietened now, and was sniffing loudly, whimpering every now and then. Marcus was patting his back and murmuring quietly to sooth him.

"I wonder if our guests were disturbed by this?" The younger man said quietly, packing away the syringe and bottle of medication.

"Indeed." The older woman said.

At that Elise and Selma darted back down the stairs and back to their rooms, climbing into their beds and pretending to be asleep. A few moments later the boys poked their heads into their room.

"Can't talk about it now." Selma said, a warning in her tone. "In the morning. When we're away from here." Richard and Bradley clearly objected, but went back to their rooms anyway. It was not long when footsteps could be heard out in the hall, checking to see if anyone was awake and talking. Both Selma and Elise lay awake, their hearts pounding as they listened to the person checking on them, and slowly walk away.

Faintly, they could still hear Ellie's crying through the ceiling.


End file.
